


Chapped

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow makes Dom think about Billy's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapped

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Snow makes Dom think about Billy's lips. They look soft and as if they would be warm and dry to kiss against the cold, wet snow. But then, as it would deepen, it would become wet and hot and bruising, or it might keep its gentle touch. Dom sometimes wants to take Billy and push him against a tree and kiss him. Other times, he just wants to lean over while they're resting or at a bar and kiss him. But he doesn't.

It's winter. The snow has been falling for several days now, on and off, and there is at least six or seven inches on the ground. There is a break right now from the snow. But it's absolutely freezing cold out and Dom's butt has long since gone numb as he stands outside getting fresh air from the smoky, sweaty, sticky bar. Orlando walks out too and joins him. "Hey."

"Hey." Dom replies, smiling and then wrapping his arms more tightly around him. Why did he have to be so strong and say he didn't need a jacket? Orlando puts his arms around Dom and rubs them up Dom's arms in an attempt to warm him through the black turtleneck that he wears. "Thanks, but... I don't think even throwing me into a burning building would warm me up. It's my own fault. I was trying to be cool and not need a jacket."

"You were trying to be cool for a certain someone." Orlando replies with a cheeky grin. Dom looks at him. "You're not as obvious as you think, least of all to him. Although, considering the time you two spend together, I'm shocked he hasn't noticed it."

"Oh, great, thanks for telling me this. Now you're saying he's so straight that he can't even see that I like him. Thanks for dashing my hopes, Orli, really." Dom says sarcastically. Orlando shrugs and pats his shoulder. "Fuck, it's cold out!" He curses at the weather.

"I didn't mean it that way. Why don't you go find him and get him dancing? That'll warm you up for sure." Orlando suggests. He takes in a last breath of cold air and mutters, "Now, I have to get back to Viggo before my balls freeze off and that'll ruin our night for sure."

Dom laughs. While he is quiet about how he feels about Billy, Orlando had never been unclear about his attraction to Viggo, and thankfully, Viggo had returned it. It was pretty cute to watch them on set, exchanging glances, or during break, talking softly while their fingers played and chased and entwined.

He follows Orlando inside and watches as Orlando sits down next to Viggo and places a light kiss on his neck, then his jaw, and the corner of his mouth, until Viggo turns and captures Orlando's lips. Why can't he just do that with Billy? _Because you don't know if he's interested._ His head replies. I've kissed him before and he's never objected. Why can't I just do it again? _Different._

"Dommie!" Billy says cheerfully, joining them.

"Hey." Dom says, offering a smile. "Where have you been?"

"Wandering." Billy answers. His hair is frosted with snow. His clothing too, now that Dom notices. "Viggo said you were outside so I went outside but I'm guessing you came inside while I was going out and we missed each other. However, I did not miss the blast of wind that brought with it a mound of snow off the ground."

"Yea, probably." Dom agrees. "Why did you go outside looking for me? I was coming back."

"I wanted to talk to you." Billy replies. "I was bored, wanted to talk to you."

Orlando and Viggo have stopped kissing and are watching with interest this dialogue between them. Orli has obviously told Viggo and now Dom is just waiting for one of them to pull out the soda and popcorn, that's how much he feels like this situation is a movie for them. So he stands. "You want to go outside?"

"Won't you be cold?" Billy asks.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Dom answers quickly, although, honestly, his legs are still pretty much long blocks of ice and he can't really feel any part of his body, not just his butt, now that he thinks about it. When he gets up, he stumbles a little. Orlando is cracking up, his face buried in Viggo's chest, and Viggo is smiling too, an amused but more polite smile. "Wanker." He tells Orlando, who only looks up from Viggo's chest and offers him a broad grin, a giggle escaping again. "Wanker." He repeats.

Billy looks at them. Dom shrugs. "Inside joke." He says. Weak excuse. Billy lets it pass. He'll weasel it out of Dom eventually. Well... maybe not. Not considering why the joke was started. No, Dom won't tell him that Orlando's laughter is aimed at Dom's pride which is tied directly to his heart which is completely stolen by Billy. No, that probably wouldn't be the best idea. So he follows Billy back into the cold. As soon as he gets outside, he realises that the wind has picked up. Oh, goody. Now it's cold and, as Billy said, windy. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Dom asks.

"I just wanted to find you and hang out. So why are we hanging out here?" Billy questions.

"Because Orlando is just drunk enough to manage to embarrass me and I don't need that. Besides, he's about two seconds from slipping under the table and pulling off Viggo's pants and blowing him." Dom explains. _Liar, liar, pants on fire, sitting on a telephone wire._ His head sings at him. Fuck off, he tells it.

Billy nods. Another weak excuse. But he's not pressing it. "So, shitty weather, hm." It's not a question, but a statement. Dom nods.

"All we need is snow and I'll be ready to go home." Dom answers. As if on cue, the snow starts. It comes in small flurries that pick up to become heavy flakes that cling to Dom's eyelashes and nose and ears, rendering them dead to the world. Billy is watching him with a bemused smile. "Keep your mouth shut, brat." He orders.

"I didn't say a word." Billy replies.

"You know what? Let's go home. Out of the snow. We can hang out there. It'll be warm." Dom says. He's cranky now, and kissing Billy is obviously not going to happen, and he just wants to go home, get smashed and let the liquor warm him on the inside, and curl up under blankets and try to let that heat him on the outside. But there's still going to be that little layer inside of him that's not quite warm. But that can't be warmed without Billy's lips. It's that special part of everyone that comes out in the winter that only a kiss from someone really liked will warm it.

"Sure." Billy says. He hails a taxi. They dive inside as quickly as they can, slamming the door and shivering against the cold.

"Fuck." Dom moans. "I can't feel my fingers. Or my ears. Or my nose. Or my eyes. My legs. My arms. My butt. My feet. My brain. My lips." He mutters. "Everything. Gone. I don't think my cock will ever recover."

Billy is watching him with an even more amused grin, nearly laughing. His eyes are bright. Dom focuses on his lips, though. Those lips, red and slightly chapped by the wind. They wouldn't be as soft now, they'd be rough and maybe that would make it better. Dom reaches over and touches them. "They're chapped." He says. Good job, Dommie. State the obvious.

"Yea, Sblomie. They are." Billy replies. He touches Dom's fingers with his own. "I shoulda put on my gloves. I can barely feel your fingers."

"I can't feel your lips. I can see they're chapped." Dom answers. Billy stares at him intently, with a strange, very un-Billy like gaze. Dom has to look away.

~~~

When they've managed to heat up a little and are sitting with blankets around them, having foregone the alcohol due to the fact that they still might have to work tomorrow (Please, Peter, let us have the day off, Dom prays, because it's fucking cold and it's going to be horrid tomorrow.), they listen to the wind outside, and the snow.

"Feeling better?" Dom asks Billy.

"I should be asking you that. You were the one freezing for my sake." Billy replies.

Dom's eyes widen. "You knew?" He asks. Billy chuckles. He understands in a flash that this was why Billy has been staring at him all night in that strange way. Because Billy finally figured it out. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit. Wankerwankerwanker. Fuckfuckfuck. Killmenow. And he says, "Uhm." outloud.

"Yes, Dommie?" Billy replies.

"Uhm." He repeats it. Then he gets up. "Fuck me." He mutters under his breath. Walks over to Billy across the room. Sits down on Billy's lap, pinning him effectively to the couch. Kisses him gently. Pulls back.

Billy looks at him with those bright eyes. "Been wondering if you'd do that all night. Been wanting you to do it for quite a while now." He informs Dom.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dom asks. He traces Billy's lips, which are soft still, despite their chapped skin, and warm, and sweet to kiss.

"Didn't know if you felt the same way." Billy shrugs. Then he pulls Dom back down to him and the kiss is harder, longer, and Dom feels that special part inside him heat up. Feels something else heating up too. Apparently Billy is having the same issues beneath him. Dom pulls back and grins slyly. "What?"

"I'm a idiot. A first class one at that." He announces.

Billy shrugs, kisses him hard. His lips travel Dom's neck and to his earlobe. "You're my idiot, though." He stands abruptly, Dom yelping in surprise and wrapping his legs around him. "Feel like moving this into the bedroom?" He asks.

Dom murmurs his agreement as he latches onto Billy's throat and sucks. And they are moving and falling onto the bed and clothes are being shed and fingers are exploring, lips are kissing. And Dom thinks, thank god for the snow.


End file.
